


Tres besos

by WolfKarasu



Series: Tres besos [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKarasu/pseuds/WolfKarasu
Summary: En realidad ya se habían besado antes. Concretamente tres veces.Tres pequeños relatos que exploran la relación de Crowley y Aziraphale a lo largo de tres épocas diferentes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tres besos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877287
Kudos: 6





	1. Ostras

En realidad, ya se habían besado antes.  
Tres veces, concretamente. Aziraphale las recordaba a la perfección.

La primera y más complicada fue en Roma.

El restaurante de Petronio no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con varios niveles en el suelo, cómodos asientos donde reclinarse y suaves y coloridas cortinas que atenuaban los rayos de luz. Olía a una deliciosa mezcla de brisa marina y fruta fresca.

Estaban sentados cerca del centro de la sala, en uno de los niveles inferiores. La tabla de ostras, aderezadas con hierbas y rodajas de limón descansaba sobre una coqueta mesa baja.  
Crowley se mantenía erguido, en una especie de estado semialerta, haciendo oscilar su mirada entre los presentes, y puntualmente fijándola sobre el ángel.  
-... Crowley?- la voz de Aziraphale le trajo de vuelta de sus caóticos pensamientos.

-Sí, sí... - contestó el demonio rápidamente- Ostras recolectadas una a una...

-Sí, claro- Aziraphale esbozó una adorable sonrisa- ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo si no?

-Qué más da cómo las recolecten?- inquirió Crowley apartando la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y reclinándose hacia atrás. El gesto consiguió relajarle un tanto.

Aziraphale cogió una ostra y se la comió despacio, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sabor inundase su boca. Crowley observó sus gestos despacio, estudiándolos. En algunas de las mesas había empezado ya. El demonio contuvo un suspiro nervioso y el aire salió de forma tensa por su nariz. Desde luego, el ángel le tenía intrigado.

Aziraphale tomó un trago de vino dulce, que complementaba perfectamente con el sabor condimentado del marisco. Crowley hizo lo propio, tragando quizá más rápido de la cuenta y sin prestar demasiada atención al sabor. El ambiente comenzaba a cargarse.  
Ambos dejaron las copas en la mesita, provocando un pequeño acercamiento. El demonio sintió rabia al notar que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. 

Fue en ese momento cuando pasó. 

No fueron los suaves labios de Crowley lo que asustó a Aziraphale. El ángel era consciente de que en algunas culturas se usaban los besos en la boca como interacción social. Quizás Crowley había pasado demasiado tiempo con los humanos como para considerar que rozar sus labios con los del ángel era un buen modo de mostrar gratitud por haberle llevado al restaurante.

Pese a la sorpresa, lo que realmente asustó a Aziraphale fue el calor de la mano del demonio posándose sobre su muslo desnudo, buscando el borde de la túnica.

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CROWLEY!!- Aziraphale se apartó rápida y violentamente, tirando hacia abajo del borde de su túnica, completamente rojo de vergüenza- Q-QUÉ HACES?

Crowley, que se había apartado igual de rápidamente pero incluso más perplejo que el ángel, le miró con los ojos como platos. Sus gafas se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Q-Qué...Cómo...CÓMO QUE QUÉ HAGO?- espetó el demonio debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la ira.- ERES TÚ QUIEN ME HA INVITADO A ESTO!

Pese al numerito que se estaba montando, diabólica o milagrosamente nadie parecía verles ni oírles, aunque a ninguno de los dos les importaba si era el otro el que lo estaba provocando.

-A COMER OSTRAS?- Aziraphale parecía totalmente abochornado.

Entonces no lo sabía. No se había dado cuenta.

Crowley se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a su compañero. Con un gesto dramático extendió las manos señalando al resto de la sala. Sus cejas sobresalían incrédulamente por encima de las pequeñas gafas de sol.

Aziraphale, cada vez más descolocado, siguió con la mirada las indicaciones de Crowley, y entonces comenzó a palidecer.

Un par de mesas más allá un par de amantes habían comenzado a besarse muy apasionadamente, en otra mesa las manos se habían deslizado hasta esconderse entre la ropa, y en las mesas más alejadas de la luz los amantes habían comenzado a...

Aziraphale apartó la vista inmediatamente, las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada.

-Me has traído a una maldita orgía romana, ángel- sentenció Crowley, debatiéndose entre la risa y el nerviosismo.

Caminaban furiosamente calle abajo, pisando con fuerza los adoquines de piedra.

-Cómo has podido pensar que yo...?- el ángel caminaba compungido y aun avergonzado.

-Bueno, fuiste tú el que regaló la espada!!-le cortó Crowley con rapidez- Y fuiste tú el que empezó todo esto de comer y beber las cosas de los humanos, maldita sea! HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE HA DICHO QUE DEJASE QUE ME TENTARA!!

El demonio lanzó la última acusación como un cuchillo, probablemente para desviar la atención de la parte en la que él mismo se había dejado tentar. 

-No me estaba refiriendo a eso!!!- Aziraphale se giró hacia Crowley, parándose en seco y apuntando a Crowley con el dedo. Sus ojos claros y llenos de preocupación y apuro se abrieron mucho.- Soy un ángel! N-No quiero volver ha hablar de esto!!! Nunca!!

Dicho esto, Aziraphale se giró rotundamente sobre sus pies y comenzó a alejarse con enfado.

-QUE SEPAS QUE LAS OSTRAS SON UNA MIERDA!- Crowley alzo la voz, quizá más de lo debido, gritándole al aire tras la espalda del ángel.

Aziraphale se giró repentinamente, volviendo hacia Crowley, con un dedo acusador apuntando de nuevo al demonio y la cara desencajada.

-TÚ!!- explotó Aziraphale iracundo. Crowley dio un pequeño paso atrás. No pensaba que al ángel le gustasen tanto las ostras.- TÚ ESTABAS DISPUESTO HA HACERLO!!

La voz escandalizada de Aziraphale atravesó a Crowley como un relámpago, dejándole la garganta seca y la boca sin respuestas ocurrentes.  
Agradeció llevar aquellas gafas de sol cuando abrió los brazos en un exagerado encogimiento de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa afilada.

-Obviamente, soy un demonio. Es lo que hago.

Volvería a escuchar esa frase con fastidio un par de veces cientos de años mas tarde, pero acababa de salvarle el culo.

Aziraphale se puso rojo y se alejó con rapidez.


	2. Gavotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ángeles que bailan la gavotta y demonios que les siguen el rollo.

La segunda vez que se besaron fue bastante menos violenta.

-Esto es humillante- se quejó Crowley.

No sabía cómo, pero se había dejado arrastrar hasta una de las estúpidas salas de baile que tanto le gustaban al ángel.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así- exclamó encantado Aziraphale.

Hacía pocos minutos que la sala había quedado vacía, aunque un grupo de jóvenes rezagados observaba a Crowley con sonrisas pícaras y cuchicheaban entre sí de forma pizpireta junto a la puerta. Por lo visto, que un atractivo y misterioso hombre pelirrojo hubiese venido a recoger al señor Fell era una especie de primicia. Más de uno de esos chicos deseó que el hombre vestido de oscuro fuese su acompañante también, pero de estos detalles ninguno de los dos se percató. 

Los muchachos se fueron dejándoles solos en la sala, no sin antes echar una última ojeada antes de cerrar la puerta.

La sala tenía el tamaño justo para que una decena de hombres pudiese bailar sin alejarse más de un par de metros los unos de los otros. Había algunas sillas lacadas en blanco con pequeñas decoraciones en oro, al igual que una mesita al fondo, frente a unos grandes ventanales ocultos tras una cortina de seda blanca. El suelo de mármol brillaba, muy pulido, bajo sus pies. Oscurecía lentamente en el exterior.

Aziraphale se movía con gracia, esforzándose por enseñarle los pasos a Crowley.

-Ves? No es difícil!- la sonrisa del ángel brilló y casi pudo iluminar la sala.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera difícil- protestó Crowley con una mueca, siguiendo los pasos de Aziraphale con vaguedad.

La música sonaba de fondo. Antes de irse, el resto de bailarines la habían bajado a propósito, aunque Aziraphale y Crowley no supieran que propósito era ese.

-He pensado que podrías acompañarnos la semana que viene- comentó el ángel- En realidad se te da muy bien bailar.

Aziraphale giró sobre sí mismo y luego se cruzó con su compañero.

-Ni lo sueñes- soltó secamente el demonio, haciendo el cruce correcto, más o menos correctamente.- En realidad, el hecho de que un ángel baile es lo que me sorprende a mi.

Aziraphale se ruborizó con una sonrisa. Agarró a Crowley del brazo, que permanecía con una mueca, y giraron de nuevo.

-Oh, no es para tanto...-comentó el ángel. Distraído por lo que a él le pareció un cumplido, puso su cuerpo en automático, terminando el giro final e inclinándose hacia su compañero, para finalmente completar la danza con un casto y pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja.

La gavotta es un baile de besos. Pero eso Crowley no lo sabía.

La canción terminó en ese momento, devolviendo al ángel a la realidad.

Cuando Aziraphale se topó con la cara de Crowley a un par de palmos de la suya, completamente desorientado y ligeramente avergonzado cayó en la cuenta que su acompañante no era cualquiera de esos adorables chicos humanos que disfrutaban girando y saltando al son de la música.

Fue justo en ese cruce de miradas con Crowley cuando el ángel se dio cuenta realmente que estaba compartiendo besos.

-Q-qué... - comenzó Crowley.

-ES PARTE DEL BAILE!- le cortó rápidamente Aziraphale entre preocupado y avergonzado.

-TE BESAS CON TODOS ESOS TIOS?!- Crowley señaló la puerta con un gesto exagerado.

El horror inundó la cara de Aziraphale.

-NO! Bueno, sí!- el ángel parecía hecho un lío.- Pero no es que tú piensas! No se trata de eso!

Crowley comenzó a rondar alrededor del ángel, mientras Aziraphale intentaba calmarse dando pequeños pasos a un lado y a otro, balbuceando, apabullado repentinamente por la culpabilidad.

-Es algo puro! Sin malicia! Sólo una pequeña celebración del amor. Sólo es un gesto, como cualquier otro! Tú eres un demonio y lo ves todo... bueno, ya sabes!!

Crowley observó los bucólicos cuadros al óleo de pálidos muchachos semidesnudos, apenas tapados con una pequeña toga, que disfrutaban de maravillosas frutas o se encontraban tumbados plácidamente a la orilla de un sinuoso rio. Ató cabos con velocidad. Al fin y al cabo, los humanos eran mucho más simples.

-En serio...- el demonio cortó las divagaciones sobre pureza y la visión del mundo de los demonios. Se giró hacia el ángel con la cabeza hacia un lado. Se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa de deleite. El mismo error, pero esta vez había sido el ángel el que había cometido el desliz.

Hizo el mismo gesto dramático con los brazos, abriéndolos en cruz y mostrando los cuadros, disfrutando de aquel momento.

Aziraphale volvió a Roma por unos instantes y palideció mirando los brazos abiertos de Crowley, aún sin saber qué señalaban. Se giró despacio para observar, esta vez, desde el punto de vista del demonio... sí, cuadros de muchachos bellos y semidesnudos.

Un discreto club de caballeros... -comenzó Crowley lanzando sus palabras al cielo como si fuera una parodia de plegaria- ...que bailan juntos y se besan!! Qué cantidad de tabúes vivimos en estos días...

Aziraphale se lamentó por haber invitado a Crowley a venir.

Años después los besos en la gavotta fueron sustituidos por otros pasos con más decoro. Nadie sabe realmente quién cambió esa parte del baile, aunque Crowley se hacía una idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tercera y ultima parte en breve!


	3. 3: Lluvia

El tercer beso fue el más peligroso de todos.

Faltaban tres años para que naciera el Anticristo.

Aziraphale y Crowley corrieron por los empapados adoquines de la calle, intentando evitar los crecientes charcos, en dirección a un portal con arco donde refugiarse de la repentina lluvia. Crowley había alzado los brazos sobre las cabezas de ambos, improvisando con su propia chaqueta un pequeño toldo que los protegía a los dos. Hacía tiempo que evitaban llamar la atención con “milagros frívolos”, así que no barajaron la opción de hacer aparecer un paraguas, mucho menos de parar la lluvia.

Llegaron al portal deprisa, muy juntos, ambos bajo la chaqueta del demonio.

-Ha sido la mayor estupidez del siglo- protestó Crowley con una mueca.

Un coche pasó cerca de ellos salpicándolo todo. Ambos se encogieron bajo la chaqueta, intentando mojarse lo menos posible.

-Oh, bueno...- titubeó Aziraphale- Me pareció una buena idea volver de la cena dando un paseo. Hacía una noche encantadora...

Crowley alzó la ceja con resignación. El pequeño moño que llevaba se había desecho completamente y los mechones sueltos y húmedos caían alborotados.Estaba muy guapo.

Aziraphale apartó la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la lluvia.

***

Para explicar lo que pasó a continuación debemos remontarnos hará unos quince años, cuando comenzaron a darse momentos secretos dentro de los encuentros secretos de Crowley y Aziraphale.  
Estos momentos secretos comenzaron en la librería, en una ocasión en la que habían bebido tanto que habían hablado en hebreo y en latín simultáneamente, sin que realmente tuviese sentido lo que decían, no obstante, era divertido. Aziraphale discrepaba con Crowley en una expresión en concreto y debatieron sobre ello sin poder apenas entenderse. Aziraphale se puso en pie a duras penas para dirigirse por uno de los estrechos pasillos en busca de un libro que le daría la razón en el descabellado debate, seguido por el tambaleante Crowley.

El libro resultó estar colocado más alto de lo que recordaba, así que con una risa floja, desistió y terminó apoyando la espalda en la estantería, pero el demonio no se dio por vencido, y con temeridad y sorprendente gracia para la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, apoyó el pie en una pila de libros del suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba para agarrar el libro con una risotada, dejando que sus botas hiciesen un fuerte sonido al impactar de nuevo contra la madera del suelo, volviendo de nuevo a ponerse al nivel de Aziraphale.

Al caer de nuevo hacia abajo, y parado en el sitio, se encontró cara a cara con el ángel, que seguía apoyado en la pared, divertido y exhausto. Ambos suspiraron agotados por la bebida y la risa. Sus ojos se encontraron entre las volutas de polvo que flotaban en la poca iluminación que llegaba desde la sala principal. El pasillo pareció aún más estrecho.

Crowley le tendió el libro ligeramente, ya que apenas estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, frente a frente, pero sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos. Los dedos de Aziraphale tocaron los de Crowley al cogerlo.

Ninguno de los dos soltó el contacto.

De repente, entre los cuerpos de ambos se creó un silencio pequeño y oculto, muy secreto e intimo.  
Ambos respiraban deprisa, mirando un punto hipotético situado entre ellos.

El demonio dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza, acercándose un poco más. Sus mejillas estaban muy cerca, como su fuesen a decirse algo al oido.

Pudieron sentir perfectamente como de fuerte latía el corazón del otro. Y de repente, paz. Como si fuesen un sólo ser al cobijo del cálido y estrecho pasillo repleto de libros. Era tan secreto que también lo fue entre ellos. 

Nunca hablaron de aquella ocasión, pese a que en los siguientes años situaciones similares se repetirían un numero de veces que se podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

El libro que esa noche cogió Crowley no era el correcto, pero poco les importó.

***

Desde aquel portal en una calle de Londres, El ángel y el demonio miraron con melancolía la lluvia desde su refugio, apretados bajo la chaqueta de Crowley. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

-Recuerdas la primera lluvia?- preguntó Aziraphale con una sonrisa nostálgica, observando el cielo oscuro.

Crowley miró al ángel a través de sus gafas oscuras. Una expresión sincera y tranquila suavizó su rostro.

-En aquella ocasión fuiste tú quién me cobijó bajo sus alas.

Aziraphale se giró despacio hacia Crowley, que le miraba fijamente. El ángel sintió algo cálido y pesado a la altura del estómago que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. A veces olvidaba que Crowley podía llegar a ser realmente tierno si se lo proponía. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir tan cerca al demonio.

Aziraphale alzó despacio las manos y le quitó con delicadeza las gafas a Crowley que le miraba ahora expectante, con las cejas ligeramente alzadas y el pelo largo y mojado cayendo sobre la frente.

Era otro de esos momentos secretos. 

El ángel cerró los ojos y apoyó despacio su frente sobre la de su compañero. Sus narices se tocaban y el mundo no existía a su alrededor. Una de las manos de Aziraphale, la que sujetaba las gafas, se apoyaba levemente sobre el pecho de Crowley, pero la otra se apoyó silenciosa sobre el abdomen del demonio, aunando el calor de las pieles con el frio de la camiseta empapada que las separaba.

Sentir la mano del ángel a través de la fina camiseta mojada y fría a Crowley le quemaba. No como quema el infierno y el sulfuro. Quemaba haciéndole respirar mas fuerte. Quemaba hasta hacerle temblar.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron. Despacio. En silencio. Escondidos bajo una chaqueta para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Pero no fue el beso en sí lo que asustó a Crowley.

Con un movimiento suave y dulce, Aziraphale abrió los labios presionando sobre la boca del demonio.  
Pudo sentir el roce de su lengua justo antes de apartarse con velocidad, recuperando sus gafas y girándose completamente hacia la calle, desmantelando totalmente el improvisado escondite, mientras volvía a enfundarse la chaqueta.

Se caló las gafas con fuerza, ocultando el terror que sentía.

No podía permitirlo. 

No podía hacerle esto al ángel.

-Parece que ha dejado de llover!- exclamó el demonio como si nada.

Aziraphale se sentía horrorizado, aún encogido bajo el portal.

-Cr...Crowley... lo... lo siento...- el ángel comenzó a retorcerse las manos angustiado- Lo siento muchísimo. De verdad... yo no quería... Oh, Dios, que vergüenza...

-Está bien, ángel.- Crowley no se giró, pero Aziraphale pudo sentir una sonrisa triste en la cara del demonio- En serio... está bien.

Crowley ya había sentido lo que era caer.

Aziraphale se tranquilizó, comprendiendo el problema. Compartió el silencio de Crowley y ambos sintieron que estaban al borde de un abismo, pero cada uno a un lado diferente del vacío.

-No te quedará más de ese vino, verdad?- la voz del demonio volvió a sonar pícara y jovial, como de costumbre. Miraba de nuevo al ángel con una sonrisa.

Aziraphale sonrió, iluminando la oscuridad que los envolvía.

-Justo acabo de recibir un par de botellas!

Crowley escuchó las bondades del vino de reserva que Aziraphale había encargado mientras caminaban evitando charcos rumbo a la librería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí! Este es el final de Tres Besos. Tengo algunas nuevas historias en mente, algunas de ellas incluirán sexy time.  
> Agradezco comentarios, opiniones o cualquier otro aporte que queráis hacer!


End file.
